Pirates Blood or pirates gold
by Voydag
Summary: Something is not right, Will is sure of it and Jack knows. But why won’t he talk about it?
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's note_**: Last Saturday I saw Pirates of the Caribbean. And did I enjoy it? Oh, yes I did. I already decided I want to go and see it again. A few ideas that could make for a story are swimming around in my head and I hope I can get them down on paper. 

**_Title_**: Pirates blood or pirates gold

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: Just for the record. Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine. Sadly for I enjoyed it very much. It belongs to Disney and all who created it. I merely borrowed them to answer to an idea presented by my muse.

**_Rated_**: Pretty general I'd say.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… .

**_Summary:_** Something is not right, Will is sure of it and Jack knows. But why won't he talk about it?

**_Pirates Blood or pirates gold_** _Prologue_

By Dagmar De Meyer

Her lips where sweet and demanding. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings but they soon melted away. The only sound was of his own heart pounding in his chest. He wished it could have lasted but soon both needed to come up for air. His eyes locked with two beautiful dark orbs staring back at him. A stupid grin appeared on his face and soon both were giggling.

"Elizabeth." An angry yell pierced their happy bubble.

"Get away from him this instant."

"I will not have my fiancé behave in this matter and you Mister Turner, are under arrest. For your conduct towards my future wife."

"Elizabeth get down from there."

Standing on the edge of the fort the two loved once regarded the men surrounding them. The smile on their faces had disappeared. Elizabeth looked her father straight in the eye. His expression was cold. It saddened her heart to see him like this but she knew she could not please him this time. Her gaze shifted to the Commodore. Why did he want her as his wife? She had often wondered since it was first hinted to her. Was she such a prize? 

A warm hand closed over her cold one and she turned to Will. His eyes were soft and full of love. Determination however was the one that made her heart leap. Shifting her eyes ever so slightly the Black Pearl came into vision. It's black sails glittering in the sun. It was even more magnificent then all the other ships she had dreamed of in her youth. Squeezing Will's hand tightly she gave him his answer.

Oh, how she loved him.

"Yes." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Goodbye father. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Governor, Commodore… I'm pretty sure we'll meet again."

Matching grins on their faces both lovebirds yelled. "To the Black Pearl…." And jumped.

* * * * * *

To be continued???


	2. Chapter 1 : Storms and mussings

**_Author's note_**: I just have to get this out of my mind! My HP is still a work in progress Lady Anne. Over the last few months I have rewritten it a few times and am still not satisfied. Urgh… I plan on finish it though… I made myself promise.

**_Title_**: Pirates blood or pirates gold

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: Just for the record. Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine. Sadly for I enjoyed it very much. It belongs to Disney and all who created it. I merely borrowed them to answer to an idea presented by my muse.

**_Rated_**: Pretty general I'd say.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… .

**_Summary:_** Something is not right, Will is sure of it and Jack knows. But why won't he talk about it?

**_Pirates Blood or pirates gold_** _Chapter 1 : Storms and mussings_

By Dagmar De Meyer

It was the third day that the Dauntless was in pursued of the Black Pearl. Slowly gaining but never quite catching. Captain Jack Sparrow was enjoying himself immensely. Good old pirate fun as he called it. The sky was darkening and threatening clouds appeared on the horizon. The beginnings of a tropical storm as the wind increase and waves swelled.

At the helm of the Black Pearl one Jack Sparrow stood with pride and a bottle of rum, peering through his spyglass at the ship trailing his wake.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirates live for me… Aye, me governor come and get me." Lowering his spyglass Jack turned his back to the following ship and lifted the bottle to his lips. On the decks below the crew was hard at work to make the ship ready for the approaching storm. His eyes fell on the form at the far end of the bow gazing out over the restless sea. Jack had seen this before on many occasion but it surprised him that it would be so soon into the journey and that it was young Will of all people. But then again the energetic youth had been lost in thought for most of the time. Even his young lass could not cheer him up. Elizabeth had let him be, seemingly aware of the cause of her lover's distraction.

"Mr. Gibbs, enjoy yourself I'm going after the lad." Jack managed to say when half walking, half stumbling across the deck.

"Aye Captain."

Closing the cabin door behind him Jack looked around. Will was nowhere in sight but Elizabeth was.

"Good evening Miss Swann, and what a wonderful evening indeed." Jack bowed waving his hat madly about, making Elizabeth grin at his antics.

"Why a good evening to you my Captain, and how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Ah, at least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Jack answered grinning showing his golden teeth. 

Blinking in surprise Elizabeth regarded him strangely.

Seeing the look cross her face Jack asked, "Something the matter Elizabeth?" 

"No, no…you just reminded me of something. But tell me Captain, what brings you here?"

"I believe this is my cabin, should I make an appointment from now on to enter it?"

Elizabeth blushed seeing how he was right.

"I was looking for our young pirate. He seems a bit distracted lately."

"Yes, he is. I think he finally realised… Well, that his father is dead. I try to be here for him, but it is up to him I'm afraid."

"Hmm…"

"Would you talk to him?" Elizabeth questioned her eyes pleading with him.

Feeling the tension rise Jack instinctively smiled, "Why me Lady I was planning just that this very minute."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're Welcome." Turning on his heels Jack headed for the door, stopping abruptly he turned back.

"Euh, one thing … Where is the lad?"

* * * * * *

The waves were beating against the hull. It was an eerie sound that accompanied it as the wooden planks creak under the pressure. But the Pearl was a sound ship and had seen worse. No leaks were to be found, still Will had set himself the task to make sure there weren't any. Plus it gave him some peace and quiet. And such a task needed concentration so maybe he could steer his mind away from all the questions swimming around in it.

It was to no avail however, after 10 minutes he was back chewing over everything that had happened and everything he had seen. Something kept nagging him in the back of his mind. Something he should see, something he should know… WHAT?

"Argh…" His yell bounced back to him in the closed hull. Sitting down on one of the barrels around him he buried his head in his hands. The soft cloth Elizabeth had used to dress the wound made on his palm was soft on his skin. It wouldn't heal. Elizabeth's was a bit better but his remained open. 

_'Because you don't let it heal…' Elizabeth's scolding rang through his head. _

_'Sure how can I not use it when I have to work on this ship. Using my hands all the time.' He had thrown back at her. 'Besides I'm not the only one… Jack's isn't healing well either.' 'Same goes for him. Rest it already.'_

His head shot up, his eyes staring at the blood stained cloth on his left hand.

Jack's cut. Jack had cut himself. A memory flashed before him.

_"You like pain?" Elizabeth yelled knocking a pirate with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset." Helping him up they turn around and sees Jack__as a skeleton. " Whose side is Jack__on?"___

****

**_"_**_At the moment?" Will asks as they string 3 pirates together, stick a grenade into the middle one and push them out of the moonlight._

_Turning back towards the other fight going on Will starts back up to were the chest sits on top of the looted treasure, never taking his eyes of the two fighting pirates. Jack__cuts his hand and bleeds on medallion, tosses it to him__;__ Barbossa aims his  pistol at Elizabeth__;__ Jack__shoots Barbossa while he's looking at Elizabeth__._

**_"_**_Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa stares at Jack in amusement.___

_"He didn't waste it." Will answers __dropping both medallions into the chest.___

One scene kept playing over and over in his mind.

_Jack__cut his hand and bleed on the medallion._

_Jack__cut his hand and bleed on the medallion_

_Jack__cut his hand and bleed on the  medallion_

_Jack__cut his hand and bleed on the medallion_

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

"Hey, there you are lad. Fancy joining me in a gla…hum … bottle of rum." Jack swayed over and not from the fact that the ship was rocking violently.

Will didn't acknowledge him at first he could only stare at his hand. 

"William…Will…Wills…Bill…Billy…" Jack continued all the while looking around for a hidden bottle of rum. 

A soft whisper reached his ears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To Be Continued

**_Author's note _**: I know, far fetched, but I'm doing it anyway.


End file.
